


Hell’s Colorful Queen

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: DC Universe, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Hell’s Colorful Queen

Crowley had never been on the lookout for a Queen, as he wasn’t bothered by not having one. He had his share of women to warm his bed through the years, so he was never lonely. When Harley bounced into his life, he was intrigued. Which was an understatement. Now, she ruled over Hell with him, keeping it that much more amusing.

“Oh, Mista Kiiiiiing.” She called out in a sing song voice, her voice echoing through the halls. Despite being together for five years, and married for three, she still called him that. She once told him it gave her goosebumps. “You! Witha scuffed shoes!” The demon looked at his feet, then back up. “Where’s my King?”

His chuckle alerted her to his presence behind him. The demon looked relieved when Harley turned. “Torturing the demons again, pet?” He smirked.

She moved over to him so that her arms were around his neck, and she was smiling up at him. “Me?” She feigned innocence.

“Yes, _you_.” He pecked the tip of her nose. “Now, what can I do for you, my gorgeous Queen?” He asked, his voice smooth.

Harley pouted. “Those Winchesta’s ruined my fun!” She ‘hmmph’d’. He quirked an eyebrow, silently asking for details. “I wasn’t botherin no one. Jus’ a small town goin’ a _bit_ crazy.” She giggled, a huge grin on her face. “I neva hurt no one. That’s all on them!”

Crowley laughed, loving her out look. “Tell you what… I’ll create a distraction elsewhere, and you may just pick anywhere your heart desires. You can even bring Juliet, and one demon.”

“Oh, I get pets! Can I bring Louis instead? He’s so wild!” Harley bit her lip.

“Done.” He agreed, kissing her deeply. “Go pick your target, pet. I’ll get to work on that distraction for you.” Crowley told her, his voice low.

She grinned, pecking his lips. “Thank ya!” Turning, she giggled when he gave her ass a slap. “I’ll thank ya more lata!!” Harley called out over her shoulder.


End file.
